Hope
by Alex Blackthorn
Summary: Aria is a Demigod. She shows up just after the second great Prophecy has been made. She helps annabeth cope after percy disappears R&R :) Rating T for later chapters "You gotta have hope that things will get better"
1. I battle like 5000 snakes

(Set before lost hero and after Last olympian Before we lose percy)

Anyway...Hope you like it!

I trudged to the archery range in at my private all-girls school just outside of Atlanta. That my father sent me to so i wouldn't have to move around as much with my mud-covered combat boots also doubling as riding boots. Ms. Hoffmore, (she also teaches First-aid/ Survival skills and Horsemanship)I don't care for much either way. "Listen up girls! Today we'll be riding our horses and shooting our bows okay?"

We all cheered especially me and my best friend, Zoey. "Now Aria, when you grab your horse please bring her here and we'll show them the course all right?" "Yes Ma'am" I said. then I ran to the stables and got Nightengale, My arabian mare.

That's when it started to get eh... Weird... Suddenly Ms. Hoffmore turned into a-a- Thing, She had looked like a what was her name...Medusa! She was freaking creepy. She looked like a frigging evil Mermaid had an affair with 5000 snakes. I froze. _What the frick is going on? **This CAN'T be happening.** _I thought

Then Zoey did something unexpected, She tossed me my feather locket "OPEN IT!" Zoey yelled pointing and gesturing at my locket. So I opened it, and out popped a bronze looking bow and arrows.

"SHOOT IT ARIA!" She yelled back and I turned around to see her battling with Ms. Hoffmore or whatever she was

. Then IT said something odd to me, "See what your mother did to me?. I see you young demigod. You will never defeat me! _**They**_ are rising! You will be turned into dust... Like all the rest of them who tried to defeat us.."

Fear pulsed in my veins. I shot my arrow.

It shot the monster in the neck, and a she bled golden blood. I didn't let that distract me. I ran to Zoey "Are you alright?" I asked Zoey "Yes, Except for the fact I may have sprained my ankle."

I thought quickly, and ran to the edge of the woods, and grabbed a branch bent like a Y and ran to the first aid kit I prepared just in case someone fell off of their horse and grabbed some bandages.

I fixed Zoey's ankle, and went to go get her horse, A mare named Starlight and trotted her to Zoey. I helped Zoey onto Starlight. I also grabbed the 'Y' stick and put it on Zoey's horse and strapped the stick down. I climbed on top of Nightingale.

"Zoey, Where do we go?" "To New York, Long Island. We will find shelter there." As soon as Zoey mention Long Island, Nightingale and Starlight sprouted wings. I looked around wildly. Before I could say anything.

They took flight. It felt wonderful, as though I was weightless. It was late afternoon when we landed in a forest.

"Come." Zoey said to me after I got off of Nightingale. Zoey took Nightingale's reins from me, limping.

"This is Camp Half-Blood." Zoey said simply. "You're a Demigod, Half-Human Half-God or Goddess. The trouble is knowing which one." I fidgeted with my necklace "I hope it's Artemis.." I said halfheartedly

"Well.." Zoey said to me as we walked "The trouble is Artemis never had children, It's probably Athena. Or Ares or Hermes. Apollo is another one but it sounds like Athena from what Ms. Hoffmore" Zoey cleared her throat "said. Anyway. Let's head to the Big House, I'll tell Chiron your here." Zoey say somewhat bossily.

I followed Zoey to the...what did she call it...The Big House. "Chiron!" Zoey yelled to a man on a horse... Or that's what I thought it was. "Ahh... Zoey.. and?" "Aria, Chiron." Zoey told the centaur "Aria, We've been waiting for you. Annabeth!" He yelled "Come take Aria to the lava wall.

And get her situated." The girl, Annabeth, Waved at me and told her... I dunno boyfriend?... Something and pulled him over to come with me then came to see me.

"Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase..." She said smiling "This is Percy Jackson." The black haired boy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Aria." I felt shy. yet oddly confident "Nice to meet you too." "Anyway," The blonde girl Annabeth started to say "Percy, go do something please?" Percy pouted. I had to hold in a laugh "For you, Annabeth." Percy said as he walked away.

"So. This is Camp Half-Blood. Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" I thought back to Classics class when Miss Heathwood talked about greek myths

"A little bit.. Can I tell you something?" I asked Annabeth, my voice barely above a whisper. "Sure. Let's go over there where we can sit." Okay?" Annabeth said warmly, pointing to some picnic tables

. "Okay." I smiled as we walked Annabeth explained about this demigod business. When we got there she leaned in and said "What is it you wanted to tell me?" "Before I came here my teacher she.. she... transformed into like Medusa and told me 'See what your mother did to me? I see you young demigod. You will never defeat me!

 _They_ are rising. You will be turned to dust... like all the rest of them who tried to defeat me' and my friend Zoey, tossed me this." I handed my bronze feather locket to Annabeth "Is that normal?" I asked. Annabeth groaned.

" I knew it! Something is rising." Annabeth said to herself. I waited for Annabeth to collect herself. But before Annabeth could answer my question, a conch horn sounded "Dinner. C'mon." I followed her to the dining pavilion.

I got my food and followed everyone to the brazier. I did what everyone else was doing, Putting the best of their food into the brazier, the biggest strawberry, the juiciest slice of BBQ.

I put my food in the brazier then an owl sign appeared over my head. Chiron said "Hail, Aria McCaleb, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom." Then he whispered to me "The Athena cabin, who you're going to be doing everything with is over there." He pointed to a table where Annabeth was sitting. I walked over there and sat at the end of the table.

I felt very uncomfortable sitting there while everyone was talking so after I finished eating. I did what came naturally to me. I read wrote down some things on my mind. then I drew someone from my dream.

It was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and silver circlet. Then it was time to head back to our cabin.

I walked slowly to the cabin. In the woods something silver caught my eye. Then disappeared. I ignored it.


	2. I nearly get sliced in half

**Author's note**

 **I am SOOOOO sorry this is really short. And I know annabeth usually uses a dagger. I just had her using a sword for the sword fighting class**

* * *

I was shaken awake by someone I didn't recognize. It was a girl with long black hair and grey eyes like everyone in cabin 6. "You're going to make us late for breakfast." She told me. "My name is Quinn." She told me. "Oh, Here." She tossed me a bright orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. "Thanks..." I muttered "You're welcome." She told me.

So after I got dressed we all headed down to the dining pavilion. As soon as we got there Chiron stamped her foot on the marble floor of the pavilion.

"Now for capture the flag on Friday. Athena has made alliances with Hermes, Poseidon, Apollo and Hephaestus, Nemesis and Hecate and Hades ." As soon as Chiron said that Annabeth and Quinn ran into the pavilion carrying a huge gray banner with a shimmering owl on the continued

"Ares has allied themselves with Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, Iris, and Hebe." Then two really buff kids from cabin 5 came running in with a crimson banner decorated with a boar's head. Cabin 5 and their allies cheered. "As far as rules go, all magical items are allowed. You may disarm your opponents but you may not maim or gag them."

As Chiron said that I thought _Maim?...Gag? This doesn't sound too good..._ "Now. Go do your morning activities."

Annabeth led us down to the Arena for sword practice. "Okay Cabin 6. I will teach you 'Sword Fighting 101'. Quinn, can you come here?" Quinn made her way up to the front of the group with her sword glinting at her side. Annabeth whispered something to Quinn while pointing to the center of the arena. Annabeth soon walked up to Quinn. "Since Quinn and I are quite close a thrust would be most appropriate. We'll show you." Annabeth announced then she and Quinn fought each other with fierce determination.

Someone walking in on this might've thought that Annabeth and Quinn hated each other. Then after about three minutes they stopped. "Now We're going to split you up into pairs." Annabeth told us

they started splitting us up. I got a girl about my age with chocolatey brown curly hair and grey eyes. And we fought. Annabeth and Quinn walked in between the sparing pairs. And by the time _that_ was over everyone was drenched in sweat. Then we headed to the lava wall. I did OK for a first timer but Annabeth holy crap you would've thought she was part satyr she made it up there so fast (Sorry Grover)


	3. I am a strategist

**A/N I know this chapter is really crappy so bear with me!**

* * *

That friday afternoon Cabin Six and our allies all headed to Zeus's fist. Annabeth explained the battle plan while we all sat criss-cross-applesauce. I sat with my backpack next to me. "Conner and Will, you guys will lead your cabins and go on the defense. Lou Ellen and Nico. You guys especially will be guarding the flag. Aria, Quinn and I" I jumped when I heard my name.

Annabeth continued "Will try and grab the flag. Percy you'll guard the creek." Annabeth told us. That steely look in her eyes said ' _I dare you to question me_ _'_ "Annabeth" I said meekly. "Yes?" "I was thinking.. If we can get people to cause a distraction.. We _might_ have a chance to win." Everyone looked like they were thinking of the last few capture the flags. Annabeth told me our team hasn't won in a while. I rummaged in my backpack grabbing a piece of paper and black marker. I drew the forest.

"So Annabeth uses her invisibility to sneak past the guards of the flag." I remembered a story Zoe told me on the way to camp. About how Annabeth had invisibility. "Quinn and I will cause a distraction and get the guards to come after us leaving time for Annabeth to grab the banner and run. OR we can do it where Annabeth gets the banner and sneaks slowy through the underbrush. And Hecate cabin will use the mist to obscure our flag and make it look somewhere it really isn't."

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I blushed when Annabeth said "Sounds crazy I like it. All in favor of this plan raise your hand." All of the Athena cabin raised their hand. Most of Hermes cabin raised their hands. Percy raised his hand (I think he did just because Annabeth did.) And all of the Hecate cabin raised their hands. "Alright. Cabin Six and allies FORWARD!" Annabeth shouted.

I asked Quinn a question. "I thought all children of Athena had grey eyes and blonde hair?" "Not quite..There's always hair dye. And sometimes the black/brown/red hair gene overrides the blonde gene." I was silent. "Oh.." I heard Chiron conch horn blow three times. "Time to go!" Quinn muttered to me.

I can proudly say that we won. I remember Annabeth running towards the creek. Me and Quinn shot arrows at the opposing offensive. When Annabeth made it to the creek. The banner with morphed. Instead of a Crimson banner with a boar's head. It changed to a grey banner with an owl on the front. We all cheered. The other team looked miffed. _Yeah! That's right!_ I thought.

Then it was dinnertime. And after that was the campfire. I loved it. Then we headed back to Athena cabin. I couldn't sleep that night. So I thought about my dad. And all the stories Zoe told me on the way here. Then I fell asleep


	4. Annabeth is the definition of shock

**Author's Note: I'm debating who I want Aria to pair up with.**

* * *

I woke up to a woman in my dream saying ' _Comfort her when the time comes'_ I looked around expecting someone to be crying. No one else was awake.

I got up as quietly as I could, grabbed my clothes and headed to the it would wake me up. It did. the water was so cold it nearly froze my face. I thought.

I got out of the shower. Dried off and changed my clothes. Then I headed back to my cabin. Unfortunately Annabeth saw me. "Just **what** do you think you're doing?" I gulped "I couldn't sleep.. So I went to take a shower. I was planning on coming back and reading." Annabeth looked at me skeptically.. "Uh-huh. Sure."

"Hey, Annabeth?" "Yeah?" "If you could swap parents with anyone, including Artemis and Hestia, Who would you switch to?" "Well..." Annabeth said. Looking as if she was thinking very hard. "Probably...Zeus." "Me too.." I murmured We went over the pro's and con's of each god and goddess.

Until around 7 am sharp then Annabeth and I woke everyone up. "C'mon guys get dressed." Then finally everyone was ready. We all headed down to the dining pavilion. We all sat down at our table. I looked up at Chiron. He looked grim. _I wonder what's wrong_ I thought. Then I looked over to the Poseidon table. I felt a pang in my stomach. _Percy's gone!_ I thought.

Then I looked at Annabeth. She didn't seem to notice..Yet.. "I regret to inform everyone at this camp that Percy Jackson, Has disappeared." Chiron said sadly "We will be sending a search party to look for him." Annabeth's face was the pure definition of shock, sorrow and fear. I told her "It's okay. If anyone could survive in the mortal world it's Percy." She looked at me drying her eyes. "Thank you Aria. I mean it. Thank you."

Chiron excused Annabeth from morning activities. So we all headed to the Archery field because it was Saturday. Quinn and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, taught us how to shoot a bow correctly. I did pretty well. "Good job, Aria!" Will told me. Then it was free time. I headed to the creek to listen to some music.

I was zoned out until I heard something rustling the leaves. I drew my sword. "Hello?" A figure stepped into the grove it was none other than Nico Di Angelo. "Sorry for scaring you." He muttered. "It's fine. Have you heard the news about Percy? He's missing." "Yeah I know. Hey do me a favor." He said "What?" I asked. "Tell Annabeth he's **_NOT_** dead. I can feel it." Nico shifted his weight between his feet.


	5. I see 3 people I don't know (short)

**A/N I know this one is like REALLY short. Most of the chapters will be around 400/500 words**

 **Thank you. Hope you enjoy!**

I headed back to the Athena cabin to tell Annabeth Nico's message. I opened the door slowly. The cabin smelled like it always did. Like ink and old book pages. I saw Annabeth sitting on her bed. I nervously shifted my weight. "Umm. Annabeth?" She looked up. Her eyes weren't as red as before. "Yes?" She said softly. "I...Er...Nico told me to tell you that Percy isn't dead. He said he can feel it. And I wanted to tell you. You always gotta hope things will get better." I saw Annabeth looking at me like she was analyzing me. "Thank you. Aria. Just thank you."

I sat next to her and we talked about some interesting stuff from different mythologies, Like the kelpies from Celtic myths, and other weird things. When I heard I knock on the door. "I'll be right back." I told Annabeth. I opened it to see some girls from the Hecate cabin. They gestured toward Annabeth. I motioned for them to wait. I went and asked Annabeth if she was up to some company. She said sure. I let the Hecate campers in.

I left and went in search of Quinn. I found her near the canoe lake. I sat down next to her. "I feel so badly for Annabeth" I confessed. "Yeah me too..." Quinn trailed off. "Do you want to practice archery?" She asked me. I said sure and we headed over to the archery field. We said there for about maybe 4 hours

Then it was after dinner we all went down to the campfire. It usually reflected the mood. it was maybe 12 inches tall and black. We all prayed for Percy. Then it was time for bed.

I dreamed of 3 half-bloods. There were 2 boys and a girl. One of the boys was blonde. The other looked like a latino santa's elf. The girl... Well. She had brown hair and multi-colored Eyes. I heard a voice. _Little hero...You shan't defeat me! We will take over olympus._ I awoke in a cold sweat.


	6. BONUS PERCABETH FLUFF W ANNOUNCEMENT!

Okay fluff first! :))))

Annabeth saw Percy snuggling their daughter , Marissa Cordelia Jackson, who woke up at 3 am. Annabeth got out of bed because she told Percy to get her to go to sleep and it's been 15 minutes. Annabeth started to worry so she snuck in there and saw Percy holding Marissa as she drooled. She heard Percy tell her "You know, you drool in your sleep." Annabeth stood in the doorway "She must've gotten it from you then. C'mon Perce, time to put her to sleep.

Announcement time! :|

 **Okay Guys, I've decided to do monthly 'Fluff-dates' (Like what I did there? :3 ) Where I do an update of pure FWP (Fluff without plot.) while I work on my LOTR story 'Knights of Rivendell' Thank you so much! And I don't like reviews with just 'PLZ update' It's annoying. If you are going to review make it an actual review with Constructive criticism or something to that effect Thanks have a nice day!**


End file.
